


Plunder & Booty ~ A 221B* Pirate AU

by BlackMorgan



Series: 221B's [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Anal Sex (non explicit), First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Navy John, Pirate Sherlock, Pirate!Lock AU, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackMorgan/pseuds/BlackMorgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A good Captain will go down with his ship. A loyal Captain will do his duty. And a Pirate Captain will damn well do as he pleases!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plunder & Booty ~ A 221B* Pirate AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verityburns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verityburns/gifts).



A good Captain will go down with his ship. A loyal Captain will do his duty. And a Pirate Captain will damn well do as he pleases!  So learns Captain John H. Watson, of His Majesty’s Royal Navy.

 

The wind betrays them that day, as does the sea, brings pirate guns to bear all too soon, before they are ready.

 

When he surrenders his sword he questions his courage, because by God _those eyes_ have plundered him already.

 

Below decks the cabin smells of leather and spices and casks of brandy, with Madeira wine decanted seductively.

 

His captor strips them bare, moon pale and sun kissed, as clever fingers splay to chart foreign territory; the man is blessed with charm as well as Siren beauty.

 

“What say you now,” his Siren asks, “of _honour_ and _duty?_ "

 

John forgoes the parlay for a kiss.  A second surrender. _Well met mine enemy._

 

Thighs part, hips arch and the slow slide in is ecstasy. Need is swift as instinct grinds them together with the rolling of the ship.

 

Somewhere in the taking there are teeth. “To mark you mine,” says the Pirate, “though you gave it freely.”

 

His lover withdraws, turns him upon his belly and slicks an oiled hand between ready cheeks.

 

“Now I’ll wager Captain, that your vessel, will withstand another battery.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I asked _Verity-Burns_ what she wanted for her birthday and she said: _**“PIRATES!”**_ So, **Happy Birthday Verity!**
> 
> I know I promised you swagger in pirate shirts and leather breeches, but the boys were in a hurry!
> 
>  
> 
> _*A 221B is a fic that consists of exactly two hundred and twenty one words, the last word beginning with a "b." The name refers to the flat shared by Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson, at the address 221B Baker Street, in London._


End file.
